Random Questions
by RainbwCat
Summary: Just a short story that I thought of. It's in Fiona's POV. She is invited to Gumball's ball and gets bad news. How will she deal with it? Fiolee . I suck at summaries


What's wrong with me? I just screwed everything up with my crush, Prince Gumball of the candy kingdom. You may be thinking that I won't ever get a prince to love me after all I'm only a human in the land of AAA, but that's where you're wrong. Me and Gumball are great friends since I save his butt about three times a week. After all, I am the one and only Fiona the human training to become the greatest hero ever, but I really messed it up. Gumball sees me as a friend, and only a friend. Me though, he has been my secret crush since I was thirteen which means I've liked him for three years now. So when he personally invited me to the annual Gumball ball, I started to day dream. I was imagining he was going to ask me to go with him, and I accidentally spoke out loud.

~flash back

"Will you go with me to the ball?" I asked. 'Well fudge, he was supposed to ask me…or not.'

"As friends of course." I said trying to cover up my mistake.

"Sure thing, Fiona."

Then he walked away. He freaking walked away.

~end of flash back

So now I have to get ready for tonight. My sister Cake knew what I did and had immediately started to work on my dress. Glob I hated dresses, but I wanted to impress that big wad of gum,so I waited for Cake to finish my dress.

"Fiona. It's done." Cake called down to me. I get off the couch and climb the ladder to our room. I look around and see blue cloth and tulle scattered all over the floor. I saw Cake across the room with a smile so big it scared me.

"Well can I see it?"

"Duh!"

She took out a gorgeous dress. It was a ocean blue color, which was funny since the ocean is the only thong that can scare me, and right under the bust line was a teal ribbon, and sparkly tulle was wrapped around the bottom half of it.

"Wow."

"Well go try it on."

I quickly took it from her. I started to undress and pulled the dress on. I looked in the mirror to see that I looked amazing. The dress fitted me perfectly from the ribbon up, and the skirt poofed out just enough to look proper without being over welming. The bottom came right above my knees. I went back downstairs to see Cake with a hairbrush in hand.

"No way! I'm in a dress do not push it," I said motioning to the brush.

"Come on," Cake whined

"Nope I am wearing my hat no matter what you say." She knew I was talking about my favorite hat. It was white and had little bunny ears standing on top.

"Fine," Cake said,"Let's get going."

We walked to the candy castle together, but once we got there she ran up to her boy friend, Lord Monochrome. I walk into the ballroom. I didn't see Gumball any where. As i looked I made eye contact with my friend Marshall Lee Abadeer the vampire king. He never told anyone about his last name besides me because he hates his parents and their name. He gave me one of his signature smirks. I felt heat rise to my the sudden someone taps my shoulder. It was Gumball.

"Oh, hey."

"Why hello, Fiona. What a pleasure to see you here." Okay, I may like him, but the way he starts sentences with words that signal questions is weird.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. He asked me to dance. With him.

"Yes!" I said a little to happy.

We walk on to the dance floor he places one hand on my waist and his other held my hand. We danced to the slow song in lazy circles.

"Fiona, I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

" I know you like me, but I want you to know I don't feel the same."

"Wait,what? How? Why?" I was the verge of tears.

"Well I've seen how you act around me compared to other princes." He stopped. Why won't he answer the question I wanted to know most, why?

"Why though?"

"Well I don't find you very attractive and your not very proper."

I ran away. I didn't need to hear this. Why couldn't he just make up a lie to spare my feelings, Well I did ask him why, but I didn't want that to be his answer. I ran to the garden behind the castle and hid behind the tree. I didn't care if anyone was around, I let all the tears I held back flow down my face. I must have looked like a water park I cried so much. I couldn't have been out there for longer than five minutes when I felt a pair of cold but strong arms wrap around me. I instantly kew it was Marshall. I found it odd, normally when he saw me cry he'd laugh, but I heard no laughter. He held me close and I sobbed into his shoulder. We probably were there for ten minutes until he finally spoke up.

"Who did this to you?" He seemed concerned. He was usually so care free, but he seemed to really mean it.

"Um…Gumball and I were dancing, and"

"Continue"

"He said he knew I liked him but didn't feel the same way. Then I asked why, and he said, he said I wasn't proper and that I was u-ug-ugly." I barely formed the last word before i started to cry again. Marshall tensed up a bit.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of him." normally I would scold him for his language, but I didn't care right now.

"No, Marshall it's okay."

"Well obviously it's not 'okay' otherwise you wouldn't be like this."

"If I die would you miss me?" It was random, but i wanted to know.

"Yes, of course. Everyone would. Why would you ask something like that?" I knew he already knew the answer to the question, so I wasn't going to answer.

"I don't believe you. No one would care if I left this world, and the few who would, will move on eventually. I mean Cake has Lord M. Gumball obviously doesn't care for me, and you'll move on just like you have all your life."

"Fiona don't think like that. If you die I would never be happy again," he said, "I love you."

I couldn't believe what he just said. I looked up to him to see if he really meant. However, once i looked up, he smashed his lips against mine. Don't get me wrong, I loved this, and I would have kissed back on any other occasion, but I was too sad and shocked to process what was going was short and sweet. He pulled away and looked at me and seemed to understand everything I was feeling at that moment. He looked up, and so did I. I noticed the sun was starting to rise. He set me down and flew off. I touched my lips.

"He loves me."


End file.
